


Put your hands in my pants.

by siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw Cronus as attractive. Well, he IS attractive. Face wise, but attitude and all around character? Pure trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your hands in my pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer //rolls around  
> Thank you Becca for helping me with editing! You're a sweetie!

“Come ON Kankri, rub me _harder_ …”  

Kankri can’t fathom why he’s doing this for Cronus of all people. He can’t believe that he agreed to give Cronus of all people a sexual favour. He can’t hold the fact that he has his hand in Cronus’s pants while he leans on a table. He can’t admit that he thinks this is hot as hell.

He never saw Cronus as attractive. Well, he IS attractive. Face wise, but attitude and all around character? Pure trash. But he never imagined about having any form of sexual motives to him. But alas, here he was, trying to keep his growing erection hidden in his pants as he rubbed his thumb on Cronus’s clit like he was on a mission.

“Kaan- Kankri… Stick, mmgh- fingers, stick’em in me…” Cronus arches his hips higher and tugs his pants and boxers lower as he breathes out to the other. He leans his head on Kankri’s chest, letting out a soft moan of relief. Kankri hesitates, sliding a finger into cronus with ease, watching the shorter man twitch and produce a soft happy moan.

“Shit Kankri, shit I love your fingersnnn-” Kankri felt his face flush red as he, for some reason, adds another finger in Cronus faster than you can say, “OH MMmmy god!” which is the exact noise Cronus made as Kankri was thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Cronus’s hand grips onto Kankri’s sweater hard, whimpering out the other’s name in a higher tone.

“Deeper, pleasepleasePLEASE Kankri!” Cronus whines out to the other, his hips now thrusting themselves onto Kankri’s hand as hard as he could. “Fuckme- come on I’m so close!” Growls Cronus, giving Kankri the biggest reason to growl back, being annoyed by the others constant begging; so he does in deed, fuck him harder.

Watching Cronus is honestly a sight to behold. Kankri doesn’t even know what to think, or how to think about this. Here was Cronus, begging and moaning for Kankri of all people, sweaty and already smelling of sex and looking like he was cumming soon- oh. Kankri glances down and took his hand out from Cronus’s boxers, raising his brow in surprise that he actually made the other come.

“Oh… oh wow Kankri…”  He sighs happily, panting and letting out a soft giggle while nuzzling his neck, glancing down to see Kankri’s impressive erection.

“Oh, wait me to uh, you know…” Slurs Cronus as he moves his hand down to brush against Kankri’s bulge. Kankri twitches, backing away from the smaller man while hiding his erection with his sweater.

“I rather not! This is the LAST time I’m ever doing anything like this for you!” He grunts, glancing away from the other. After a moment in the silence, Cronus snorts.

“No need to be all high and mighty, I won’t tell anyone about this.” Kankri doesn’t believe that for one second. He knows him, he’ll be bragging that he got fucked by Kankri-fucking-Vantas of all people.

“What makes you think I would allow you to-”

“Because you’re horny and so am I.” Cronus states as he cuts off Kankri, giving him a ‘twenty minutes after netflix’ smirk. He hated that kind of smirk.

“Just a handjob.” Insists Kankri, standing in front of Cronus and letting him take out his dick.

“Hey, don’t worry, Kan, I got this.” Kankri rolls his eyes, getting comfortable as Cronus began to stroke his cock. Kankri sighs softly, watching the other play with him while trying to keep his breathing as steady as he can.

“Geeze, you’re huge, I gotta say, I’m impressed.” Said Cronus, looking up at him with a grin.“Can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from the world.” Kankri makes a disgusted face at that remark and turns away.

“J-just, just keep going already.”

“So shy.” Cronus purrs, rubbing his thumb on the top of Kankri’s dick. He flutters his eyes up at Kankri, pressing against spots on his dick that makes him give of soft, breathy moans. Cronus hums a tune, licking his lip as he continued to eye at the other man.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Cronus smirks again.

“Why? am I too sexy for you?”

Kankri frowns again.

“No, I just don’t like making eye contact.”

Cronus makes a soft noise like ‘uh-huh’ and moves down onto his knees, kissing the head of Kankri’s cock. Kankri (shockingly) pushes Cronus’s head away, accidentally bumping the back of his head against the table.

Cronus looks up at Kankri, obviously angry at this sudden reaction. “Kaknri what the fuck?! I’m trying to be nice here! What’s the big deal?!” Now it was Kankri’s turn to be angry.

“What’s the big deal?! I told you to just give me a handjob; and then you ignore my request not one minute later!” Kankri argues, watching the other give him an annoyed look.

“Come on, I’m better with my mouth, just let me do this for you, I’m trying to be nice here you know.” Cronus retorted, pressing the dick next to his cheek, giving the other the best slutty look he can muster. Kankri frowns again, maybe harder this time, but sighs, admitting defeat and rubs the others head.

“Just… don’t bite.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” Cronus purrs, giving him a wink. Kankri just rolls his eyes.

He continues sucking on the head, slowly moving down to the shaft, while a hand cups Kankri’s balls. Meanwhile, Kankri just watches Cronus, hiding how he’s actually impressed with the others skill. Or lack thereof. He’s trying.

After a few minutes of watching Cronus give an impressively messy blowjob, Kankri feels himself nearing his orgasm.

“Cronus, I don’t want to alarm you, but I’m close and I would rather not make a mess, so forgive me for this request, but I would rather come in your mouth- ah!” Cronus jerks Kankri’s cock fast, his head bobbing back and forth on the others dick. Kankri couldn’t take it, he held onto Cronus’s head, keeping him stable as he comes in his mouth.

After a moment of silence, Cronus paps Kankri’s side, signalling him that he can’t breathe. Kankri softly apologizes, his dick sliding out of the others mouth with ease. Cronus looks like a mess, cum dripping down his face, hair askew and his cheeks are red as hell; But he has a smile on his face.

“Damn Kankri, never knew you were into that kind of stuff.” slurs Cronus as he stands up, wiping the dripping cum on his shirt collar and pulling up his pants and boxers. Kankri blushes, tucking his dick back into his own pants and straightening his sweater.

“I’m not into any kind of stuff.”

 

 


End file.
